MAAF
by Hinata Maestro
Summary: 'Apa ini takdirku? Apa ini penutup dari sejarahku di dunia selama ini? Menjadi santapan malam oleh kedua sahabat karibku? Jika itu benar, Tuhan… aku mohon lahirkan aku kembali dimuka bumi untuk meminta maaf -padanya-…'. WARNING: yaoi/lemon


**MAAF**

**SUMMARY:** **A **_**NaruHina/NaruKiba/NaruSasu**_

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto

**MAIN CHARACTER: **Naruto and Hinata

**RATING: **T

**GENRE:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING:** Yaoi/Lemon

**LANGUAGE:** Indonesian

Langit malam kota Konoha, selalu membuatku tersenyum. Gemerlap cahaya bintang yang selalu hadir menyapaku setiap malam dan rembulan yang tampak kebiru-biruan. Membuatku hanya ingin tersenyum dan memandangnya tampa henti. Tapi, tidak untuk malam ini. Langit mendung, tanpa bintang. Sama seperti keadaanku saat ini.

Malam itu tepatnya di rumah Sasuke, teman yang semenjak kecil selalu bersamaku. Aku, Sasuke, dan Kiba, tiga orang bocah ingusan. Yah, aku sangat menyukai keadaan itu. Suasana yang begitu tenang, walau tak satupun bintang di malam itu yang menampak dirinya padaku.

"Heh… seharusnya aku sadar sejak dulu. Aku tidak pantas untuk Hinata. Lagian umurku takkan lebih 2 hari"

"Tapi, Naruto…"

Akupun menyenderkan tubuhku begitu saja diatas kursi kayu yang kebetulan tepat berada di sampingku.

"Lagian, Kiba… Kau juga menyukai Hinata, bukan?"

"Heh… Mana mungkin?"

"Maksudmu?"

Kiba hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ku tahu senyumnya bukan senyum kebohongan. Kalau bukan dia yang dia cintai lalu siapa? Akupun menaikkan badanku untuk duduk. Ku lihat saat itu Kiba menuangkan jus jeruk di kedua gelas yang ku rasa sudah dipersiapkannya sejak tadi.

"Hey, jawab dong kalau orang tanya!"

"Orang yang kusukai bukanlah dia."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih belum menyadarinya. Padahal orang itu sudah mengenalku sejak kecil."

"Heh… Kasihan sekali kau. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Kau tanya padaku?"

"Jelas lah! Lagian kau paling populer dikalangan gadis, itu benar kan Sasuke!"

"Sama saja."

"Sama saja? Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Bukannya kau sudah jadian dengannya?"

Kibapun mendatangiku lalu menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk padaku. Dia tahu aku sangat menyukai jeruk. Tapi, malam-malam jus jeruk? Biarlah…

"Lelaki seperti dia mana bisa dipercayai?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia hanya menjadi selingan saja. Lagian, siapa juga yang menyukai cewek berjidat lebar sepertinya?"

"… Dasar playboy"

Akupun langsung meminum jus jeruk yang baru di beri Kiba. Sesaat wajah Kiba dan Sasuke tersenyum. Ekspresi yang selama ini tak pernah kulihat di kedua sahabat karibku itu.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku bagitu? Senyum yang sungguh jelek."

"Oh, kau tidak suka."

Kibapun melepas pakaiannya yang tertinggal hanyalah boxer. Iapun memasukkan badannya ke dalam kolam renang. Tak beberapa lama badanku terasa panas. Keringatpun mulai mengalir di sekitar pelipisku. Padahal suhu malam itu sekitar dua derajat. Hal yang semakin membuatku aneh lagi ketika celanaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak, bukan karena berat badanku yang bertambah atau ukuran celanaku yang terlalu kekecilan. Melainkan alat kelaminku yang tiba-tiba berekresi keatas.

Menurutku itu aneh saja, karena baru kali ini aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari alat kelaminku. Bukan air seni atau darah yang memang biasa aku keluarkan karena penyakit menyebalkanku itu, melainkan sperma. Yah, sesuatu yang seharusnya tak kukeluarkan dan belum saatnya kukeluarkan. Wajah ku memerah, aku benar-benar merasa kacau. Dapat kurasakan bunyi detak jantungku yang tidak karuan, memompa darah semakin dan semakin cepat. Kiba dan Sasuke hanya menatapku dengan wajah mereka yang dingin. Padahal, mereka jelas tahu ada yang tidak beres denganku.

Sasukepun ikut membuka pakaiannya. Diapun sama saja dengan Kiba tanpa memperdulikan aku yang sakit, dia seenaknya berenang dengan Kiba.

"Udaranya panas ya…"

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa tanya?"

Akupun menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang memang seharusnya tak dia tanyakan. Tapi, entah penyakit apa yang menyelubungi otakku saat itu. Aku terus menerus menatap kedua sahabatku itu. Tatapan yang seharusnya hanya aku tunjukkan ke lawan jenis seperti Hinata gadis yang sangat aku cintai. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak berenang saja?"

Aku hanya diam saja. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menarikku sendiri agar aku mengikuti perkataan Kiba. Akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kolam renang dan tanpa pikir pajang lebar lagi aku langsung saja menjeburkan badanku. Padahal saat itu aku masih memakai pakaian lengkap. Awalnya aku anggap aku sudah gila karena aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak berenang. Tapi, ternyata yang tidak dapat aku tahan adalah nafsuku sendiri. Nafsu? Aku menyebutnya nafsu bukan karena apa? Karena yang aku rasakan hanyalah keinginan untuk dekat… dekat dengan Kiba dan Sasuke atau tepatnya yang kuinginkan dari mereka adalah hubungan intim.

"Hey… kenapa tidak kau lepas dulu pakaian di tubuhmu itu"

"Heh…? Eh, benar juga…"

Akupun membuka kaos putih yang telah basah oleh air kolam dengan keadaan tubuh yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan keringat. Belum sempat aku membuka pakaian Sasuke mendekati mukaku dan mengecup mulutku. Aku hanya diam, dan mungkin entah karena apa aku menganggap semua itu sebagai sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri. Kibapun tak tinggal diam, aku dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyelip masuk ke dalam celanaku, bahkan menembus boxer serta CD yang aku gunakan saat itu. Sebuah tekanan… tekanan yang sangat lembut meremas benda pribadiku saat itu.

Wajahku semakin memerah dari sebelumnya, nafasku terasa sesak. Tangan kanan Sasukepun tidak tinggal diam, dia buka resleting yang mengantung di celana jinsku. Dia geledah seluruh peti pribadiku ketika itu juga. Hingga aku dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, hanya kaos yang masih mengantung di tubuhku. Entah sejak kapan kondisi Kiba sudah kembar dengaku, diapun telah melepas boxer merah yang barusan dia gunakan saat masuk ke dalam kolam. Tepat membelakangiku, jemari kanan Kibapun menembus lubang anus milikku.

"Ucchhh…!"

Aku tidak dapat berteriak. Mulutku masih terkunci kecupan panas dari Sasuke. Aku dapat merasakan, lubangku yang serasa semakin sempit. Apa mungkin Kiba telah memasukkan rudal milikknya ke dalam situ? Sasukepun mulai mengelurkan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulutku, aku tidak dapat berkutik, yang aku bisa hanya diam dan menikmati suguhan yang di berikan mereka berdua padaku di malam itu. Tangan kiri Sasukepun terus terus dan terus meremas penisku yang entah sudah berapa kali aku mencapai klimaks. Aku semakin jauh dari kesadaran, rasa sakit yang timbul ketika Kiba menggenjot alatnya di lubangku, bibir Sasuke yang terus-menerus melumatkan bagian dalam mulutku, dan gesekan… tarikan… dan tekanan tepat di bawah perutku sekarang bercampur-aduk dalam waktu yang sama. Aku hanya bisa berpikir di batas-batas kesadaranku sekarang. 'Apa ini takdirku? Apa ini penutup dari sejarahku di dunia selama ini? Menjadi santapan malam oleh kedua sahabat karibku? Jika itu benar, Tuhan… aku mohon lahirkan aku kembali dimuka bumi untuk meminta maaf -padanya-…"

.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

.

Tepat 3 km dari arah timur lokasi, sebuah rumah elit bergaya mediterania berdiri kokoh tapi yang tepat menjadi pusat episentrum dari ini semua bukanlah bangunan itu melainkan seorang gadis dengan tatapan tampak shock memandang seorang lelaki berambut coklat sepunggung yang berada di dalam rumah mewah itu. Disebelahnya seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang hanya dapat tertunduk sedih, pasrah dengan fakta yang baru di ceritakan lelaki klan Hyuuga itu.

"Kakak bohong! Tidak mungkin nyawa Naruto tinggal 2 hari lagi! Itu fitnah! Fitnah!"

"Tenang Hinata…"

"Sakura? Apa kamu percaya dengan bualan kak Neji? Nggak mungkin Naruto mengidap penyakit Hematurin!"

Nejipun langsung memegang kedua pundak Hinata untuk menenangkan adiknya saat itu.

"Hinata! Buat apa kakakmu ini berbohong kepadamu? Walau kakak tidak menyukai Naruto. tapi ini sungguh tidak masuk akal jika kakak harus mengarang cerita seperti ini."

"Bohong… Bohong… Kakak tahu sendiri kan! Hematurin adalah penyakit no 6 mematikan sedunia!"

"Itulah… yang menyebabkan nyawa Naruto tidak dapat tertolong lagi"

BRUAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang utama terbuka, ketiga insan itupun membalikkan bola matanya kearah pintu tersebut. Seorang pria berambut dikuncir tampak cemas dengan kedua bola mata melotot kearah Hinata, Neji, serta Sakura.

"Shikamaru! Ada apa?"

"Ini gawat! Tadi kebetulan ponsel Kiba tertinggal di ruang OSIS. Saat aku membaca SMS yang masuk di ponselnya terlihat di sana komunikasi via SMS antara Sasuke dan Kiba yang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk untuk Naruto."

"NARUTO! Apa… Apa itu kiba?"

"Hm… mungkin ini sepertinya agak ganjil, mereka berniat memberi obat perangsan ke Naruto agar dia mau melakukan hubungan sex di rumah Kiba tepat hari ini jam 10 malam."

"APA! kakak! Cepat! Cepat kita harus pergi ke rumah Kiba sekarang juga! Aku mohon kak! Aku Mohon!"

Neji hanya bisa menatap adiknnya penuh rasa kasihan, air mata Hinata adiknya tercinta akhirnya sukses leleh dari kedua mata lavendernya.

"Baik…"

-OoO-

30 menit kemudian

BRUUAAKK!

Tepat pintu kaca di pembatas ruang tamu dan kolam pecah akibat lemparan kursi oleh Shikamaru. Nejipun lekas berlari menuju kearah Sasuke dan Kiba yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Dia tikam kedua lelaki bengis itu, Hinatapun lekas mendekati Naruto yang tampak tertidur di bibir kolam renang.

"Na… Naruto…"

Keadaan Naruto saat itu masih telanjang, Sakurapun lekas menyelimuti handuk ke tubuh Naruto.

"Dasar iblis! Apa kalian sudah gila melakukan hal laknat seperti itu kepada sahabat kalian sendiri! Naruto… Naruto adalah sahabat kalian sejak kecil. Dia selalu menjadikan kalian berdua sebagai model percontohannya. Sasuke! Dia selalu memujimu di depanku… dan Kiba! Dia selalu mengatakan kalau kau adalah orang paling baik yang selama ini pernah dia temui. Tapi apa balasan yang kalian berikan padanya? Sebuah sex? Sex bukan!"

Sasuke dan Kiba hanya dapat diam membisu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

"Jika kalian memang temasuk homosexual! Kenapa kalian harus melampiaskan hasrat nafsu bengis kalian ke Naruto. kenapa? Masih banyak bukan di dunia ini setidakknya teman di SMA kita yang sama seperti kalian, tidak normal! Pencinta sesama jenis. Kenapa tidak bersama meraka saja? Kenapa harus dengan Naruto Uzumaki yang nyawanya tinggallah 2 hari lagi?"

Seru Shikamaru kepada dua orang yang tanpak menyesal tersebut.

"Maaf…"

seru Kiba dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kurang ajar!"

Nejipun hendak menikam Kiba dan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya, walau bibir Kiba dan hidung Sasuke telah bengkak berdarah olehnya, tapi tetap itu semua tidak begitu mudah dimaafkannya.

"Cukup Neji!"

Shikamarupun ikut menahan serangan Neji dengan menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Neji.

"Naruto… Naruto sadar… kumohon sadarlah Naruto…"

"Naruto…"

Air matapun lagi-lagi banjir dari mata putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga itu. Membasahi kedua pipi pria berambut pirang itu. Tak beberapa lama beberapa kedipan terjadi di mata safier Naruto.

"Hi… Hinata…"

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Hinatapun lekas memeluk tubuh Naruto penuh rasa kasih sayang.

"Ada… Ada apa ini?"

Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, dan Shikamarupun lekas menuju arah Naruto setelah mendengar suara Naruto yang sadar.

"Sasuke…? Kiba…?"

Tiba-tiba saja, teringat kembali kejadian di saat ritual sex yang baru saja dia alami. Reflek tatapan mata Naruto berubah menjadi kosong, dia dorong badan Hinata untuk menjauh dari dirinya. Semua kaget akan tingkah Naruto terlebih lagi Hinata.

"Pergi… Pergi… KU KATAKAN PERGI!"

"Naruto… tenang… ada apa denganmu?"

"Cukup… cukup… jangan… jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku… berhenti… BERHENTI!"

Teriak Naruto sejadi-jadinya. Tangannya mengenggam kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Cairan merahpun mulai menetes dan semakin deras dari alat kelaminnya saat itu. Darah… darah merah segar… darah yang sangat kental dari darah yang selama ini pernah di keluarkan oleh Naruto lewan alat kelaminnya itu. Semua oranng kaget akan keadaan Naruto saat itu. Nejipun lekas mendekati Naruto. akan tetapi dengan gerakan kilat Naruto menggambil pisau buah yang tampak terpakir di atas kursi kayu di sebelah Naruto saat itu. Dia dekatkan pisau itu membujur dengan tangan kiri tepat di depan urat nadinya.

"Berhenti! Jika tidak maka aku akan merobek nadiku sekarang juga!"

Jelas itu membuat Neji menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto… kumohon… Berhentilah melakukan hal gila seperti ini… cukup Naruto! ini tidak lucu!"

"Ini memang tidak lucu Sakura! Tapi gila! Gila… ya… aku memang gila! Hahahahaha….! Aku gila… Hahahahahaha! Itu semua karena aku memang tidak pantas terlahir dimuka bumi ini… Aku… terlahir yatim piatu sejak bayi, sakit-sakitan, bodoh, dan sekarang… hahahaha! Menjadi makanan kedua sahabatku sendiri…!"

"Naruto…"

Kibapun menundukkan wajahnya penuh rasa penyesalan, begitu pula Sasuke air matanyapun mulai banjir di kedua mata obligate miliknya.

"Heh… benar kan! Itu benar kan!"

"Cukup!"

Semua matapun beralih memandang Hinata.

"Cukup… Naruto, cukup… walau kau berada dalam kondisi apapun kau tetaplah orang yang aku suka Naruto. kumohon janganlah melakukan hal aneh seperti sekarang ini. Mau seperti apapun dirimu… aku tetap akan menyukaimu Naruto…"

"Tidak… aku tidak pantas untukmu Hinata… tidak…"

Lagi… lagi… dan lagi… darah keluar dari penis Naruto. Wajah Narutopun semakin putih... putih… dan semakin putih pucat. Bibirnya membiru kelopak matanya semakin menghitam. Kakinya terus menuerus melangkah kebelakang. Dan … byuuurrr… Narutopun jatuh ke dalam kolam renang. Semua sontak kaget.

"NARUTO!"

Nejipun lekas masuk ke dalam kolam renang dan secepatnya mengangkat tubuh Naruto untuk kembali ke atas kolam.

"Naruto… Naruto…"

"Hi… Hinata…"

"Iya Naruto… ini aku… ini aku…"

"Akkhh…!"

Wajah Naruto tanpak meringis menahan sakit di perutnya. Nafasnya benar-benar kacau. Tatapan bola matanya tidak lagi menampakkan biru cemerlang yang biasa ada di matanya melainkan warna biru keruh.. bagai berlian safier yang tertutup kabut abu-abu yang sangat pekat. Darah terus mengalir.

"Naruto!"

"Hah… hah… hah…"

"Naruto… kakak! Cepat panggil dokter!"

"Baik…"

"Hin… Hinata…"

"Iya Naruto… Iya ada apa?"

"Dingin…"

"Sakura! Handuk! Cepat handuk!"

Sakurapun secepatnya membalut tubuh Naruto dengan handuk. Hnadukpun basah dengan darah yang berasal dari Naruto sekali lagi.

"Hinata… Aku… Aku…"

"Iya Naruto!"

"Aku… a… ma… ma…"

Wajah Naruto semakin pucat, denyut jantungnyapun semakin melemah. Rasanya sulit sekali mengucapkan beberapa kata saja untuk saat itu.

"Ma… a… a …."

Darahpun tiba-tiba ikut mengalir dari hidung Naruto. Wajahnya yang putih sekarang merah… bercampur darah segar.

"a… a…"

Narutopun menutup kedua matanya bersamaan. Wajahnya tampak terlelap tidur. Tidur untuk selamanya. Di alam sana.

"Naruto! Naruto? NARUTO!"

JeriktHinata melengking di malam itu. Semua orang hanya bisa diam membisu dan terus membanjiri pipinya dengan tetesan air mata.

2 jam setelah itu. Di rumah sakit konoha.

"Hinata… maaf telah menjadikan Naruto seperti ini."

Seru Kiba dengan tampang saat sedih.

"Maafkan aku juga Hinata, telah merebut Naruto darimu…"

"iya Kiba… Iya Sasuke… aku memaafkan kalian…"

Keesokkan harinya tepat pukul 8 dini hari.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, sebenarnya kakak tidak mengizinkanmu bersama dengan Naruto bukan karena apa. Dia adalah orang yang baik, tapi kakak takut kau akan kehilangan dirinya di saat kau sudah terlalu dekat dengannya. Seperti sekarang ini."

"Maafkan aku juga tidak memberi tahu rahasia terbesar Naruto kalau dia mengidap penyakit mematikan seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku juga Hinata telat memberi kabar tentang keadaan Naruto tadi malam."

"Iya… kak Neji, Sakura, dan Shikamaru. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian semua kok! Tenang aja"

Hinatapun melangkahkan kakinya semakin ke depan. Sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan nama **–Uzumaki Naruto-** terukir jelas disitu. Gadis berambut indigo itupun meletakkan sepuket bunga lavender diatas makam orang yang dia cintai itu. Gadis berkulit putih itupun tersenyum.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku kemarin malam Naruto… Tapi memang … Tuhan itu adil. Kau tidak pantas mengucapkan kata itu… melainkan akulah yang harus mengucapkannya padamu."

"Maaf…"

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu… walau dirimu sudah tak ada dimuka bumi ini lagi…

**THE END**

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

**Kanker kandung kemih atau kanker buli – buli (Hematurin)** adalah kanker yang mengenai organ kandung kemih. kandung kemih adalah organ yang berfungsi untuk menampung air kemih yang berasal dari ginjal. Jika kandung kemih telah penuh maka maka air kemih akan dikeluarkan. Kanker kandung kemih merupakan penyebab kematian ke enam dari seluruh penyakit keganasan di amerika serikat.

**Penyebab kanker kandung kemih **

.

**Gejala dan tanda kanker kandung kemih.**

Gejala dan ciri – ciri kanker kandung kemih adalah ditemukannya darah dalam air kencing (hematuri), baik secara kasar tanpa alat maupun melalui mikroskop. Gejala lain yang mungkin terjadi adalah nyeri ketika BAK, frekuensi BAK yang meningkat (polyuri) atau perasaan yang selalu ingin kencing. Gejala dan tanda tersebut tidak spesifik sebagai gejala kanker kandung kemih. Gejala – gejala tersebut juga ada pada gangguan prostat, infeksi saluran kencing. Pada kanker ginjal terdapat gejala kencing darah yang gejalanya mirip dengan kanker kandung kemih.

_**\^o^/**_

Maestro : Haduuhhh…. XD selesai juga fanfic yaoi pertamaku! Tepat jam 10 malam :) hohoho… gimana? Bagus nggak? Hehehe… jujur saya ngetik ini fanfic Cuma dalam waktu dua jam :o lengkap dengan berpikir langsung ke alur ceritanya ketika itu juga. Hohoho… oh ya… saya dapat ide menggunakan penyakit ini karena sepertinya saya pernah melihat sinetron dan tokoh utamanya terkena penyakit kanker ginjal. Karena menurut saya kanker ginjal itu sering banget digunakan dalam menulis naskah drama atau fanfic romantic jadi saya mencari penyakit baru yang ciri-cirinya rada mirip yakni mengeluarkan darah dari alat kelamin. Tahu tidak? Selain ini cerita dadakan! Saat saya bermaksud mengirim cerita ini banyak banget kendalanya. Dari modem lemot, takut ketahuan orang tua, sampai ngelewati makan malam :( Tapi semoga saja hasilnya menurut para pembaca cukup menikmati dan terhibur ^o^ *amin*.

Okey! Don't forget to leave your review yeah :D


End file.
